StarClan's Will Book Two: The Voice of Sky
by MiraClarinet
Summary: I had always wondered what it would be like to fly, to explore the world with the freedom of a bird. True, I will never have that freedom, but I can walk. I can walk as far as my paws take me. Sequel to Jayfeather's Apprentice. T for room
1. Allegiances

_**Alright: Allegiances Time!**_

**~ThunderClan~**

**Leader: HOLLYSTAR- **black she-cat

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Deputy: MOUSEWHISKER- **gray-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat: BEECHSTREAK- **beautiful black and white she-cat with a twisted paw

**Warriors: SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**BIRCHFALL- **light brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**FOXCATCHER- **reddish tabby tom

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**ROSETHORN- **dark cream she-cat

**Apprentice, Pantherpaw**

**TOADHEART- **black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**LIONBLAZE- **golden tabby tom

**POPPYFROST- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**HAZELTAIL- **small gray-and-white she-cat

**BRIARPELT- **dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**BUMBLETAIL- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**BLOSSOMHEART- **pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Wildpaw**

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Falconpaw**

**CLOUDTAIL- **long-haired white tom

**SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**EAGLECLAW- **brown and white tom

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**BRAMBLESTORM- **pale tabby she-cat

**FERNPELT- **green-eyed black she-cat

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**HONEYFERN-**light brown tabby she-cat

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices: GOLDENPAW-**golden brown tom with green eyes

**DEWPAW- **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**FALCONPAW- **light brown tabby tom

**LILYPAW- **cream-and-white she-cat

**CLOVERPAW- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**JAYPAW- **calico she-cat with blue eyes

**PANTHERPAW- **almost black dark brown tom with amber eyes

**BLACKPAW- **white tom with a black ear

**RAVENPAW- **black and white tom

**WILDPAW- **light brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

**DAISY- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**MILLIE-**striped gray tabby she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits Cheetahkit and Skykit

**ICESTORM**- pregnant white she-cat

**ROBINWING- **reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits: CHEETAHKIT- **white tom with brownish tabby spots

**SKYKIT- **pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders: LONGTAIL- **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tabby tom

**FERNCLOUD- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes**


	2. A new Apprentice

**I leaped at Ravenpaw's tail. He let out a screech of surprise and whirled around, batting me away.**

"**What was that for?" He hissed through the twig clamped between his jaws. It reeked of mousebile for the elders.**

"**Quick Cheetahkit! We have to stop these stinky ShadowClan trespassers!" Was my reply. The familiar brown shape darted out from the nursery and pelted into Ravenpaw. He hissed in annoyance as he fell, the mousebile landing with a puff of dust. I flicked my tail as I joined in the fight.**

"**Kits!" I paused from batting at Ravenpaw's belling. Millie's tail was lashing in anger. I dipped my head apologetically and stepped off him. Cheetahkit took a few more soft blows to the apprentice's ear before following suit.**

"**We were just playing." I mewed, pining m ears in embarrassment.**

"**You made the whole Clan think ShadowClan were invading, ruined a perfectly good clump of mousebile for the elders, and attacked an apprentice." I turned sharply at Hollystar's voice. Her eyes held a certain softness she had always shown toward all the kits. Even when we were little, I looked forward to seeing her, to feel the warmth supported in her gaze. Hollystar loved every kit as if we were her own. "Soon, you will be apprentices, but first you need to start behaving like one." She flicked my ear affectionately with her tail. "Can you fetch Jaypaw for me, Ravenpaw? Last time I checked, he was having Beechstreak check his pad to make sure it was healed enough for a hunting patrol. If he can go, there is no use waiting any longer." Both cats left, Ravenpaw to the medicine den, Hollystar to the entrance, where Bumbletail and Goldenpaw waited with their tails twitching impatiently. Goldenpaw and his siblings wouldn't be apprentices much longer. They were new ones when I was born, which meant they were old enough now to get their names. The apprentices' den would be crowded when we came if they didn't get their names before the half-moon. **

"**I wonder what it will be like to be apprentices." Cheetahkit mewed dreamily. **

"**We don't have to wait much longer to find out." I mewed. I shot a glance at the medicine den, where Ravenpaw was following Jaypaw out. The calico she-cat was limping a bit on one of her paws. **

"**I wonder what it was like on the journey." Cheetahkit mewed after a bit. I shrugged. Just a few moons ago, all four Clans had to leave their home on the other side of the mountains. According to Sandstorm, we had returned to where we lived before we lived at the lake. My brother and I had been born on the journey. Only three cats had died from any of the Clans. Beechstreak's mentor, Jayfeather, and our brother, Nightkit among them. The other was a WindClan queen with two young kits. Her name was Heathertail. **

"**How would I know?" I snapped. **

**I blinked open my eyes to the rasping of my mother's tongue against Cheetahkit's thick pelt. **

"**Finally, your awake!" Cheetahkit mewed. My mind began to clear sleep away, and I remembered what today was. We were becoming apprentices! I shot up and began to clean myself. How could I forget? It wasn't long before both of us were clean and Hollystar was calling for a Clan meeting.**

"**Good luck." Millie purred in our ears. We trotted out of the den. My paws itched to bound up to the Highrock, but I wanted to look dignified. Without warning, my paws tripped, and I ended up tumbling into the center of the gathering. I felt my ears grow hot with embarrassment as I quickly cleaned myself up a bit. Hollystar let out a purr of amusement. **

"**I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first be apprentices. Cheetahkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cheetahpaw. Mousewhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Cheetahpaw. Skykit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Poppyfrost, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Skypaw." Our new mentors touched our noses gently. I bounced in excitement. Finally, we were apprentices! **


End file.
